My Own Kind of Hidden Fears
by DarkAngelz200
Summary: Darkness, with the way I was feeling even the most evil of creatures would bow down before me.' A basic one-shot dealing with Jacob one night while he is walking down the road. His own thoughts of his hidden fears as he walks alone in the dead of night.


_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight!**_

My name is Jacob and I am walking alone in the dark. There is almost nothing around me, no one is with me. Then of course, I was never surrounded by anyone expect my friends and dad. The only sounds on this cool night are my footsteps hitting the pavement of the deserted road.

Wait! What is that sound? It sound like someone with a limp leg; coming from behind me, or even beside me but the direction of the sound didn't matter right now. What mattered was that someone I really had no business of dealing with was stalking me.

I got my own personal Edward.

I slowed my pace and turned around, when I was completely facing the opposite direction, I almost hit myself. The person I thought was following me was nothing more then a brown bag. The way it had been crunched up made it look like it was in deep sorrow, it's waterless tears soaking the space around it. I turned back around and kept walking.

Right now, everyone knew I needed to be left alone. I was controlling my anger around Leah because, I couldn't stand to hurt the mother of my child. Phasing in front of her could hurt her, it could even kill the four week old child growing inside of her. To say I wasn't happy that Leah was going to have my child would be a lie, I was going to be with her and help raise that kid right. As long as Leah is okay, my worries are more then just minimal, because if something is wrong with her, it's suddenly wrong with me too.

With a swift movement of my head I locked, my eyes on the window of the house where I have never seen anyone go or come. Burning idly inside a cracked window was one single bulb; the rest of the house is left to bask in the darkness.

Darkness, with the way I was feeling even the most evil of creatures would bow down before me, worship me and do as I please. Though, I'm not that evil, ever since I learned I was going to be dad something just exploded in me and it felt right.

What is that though, watching me from the window? The lone house I supposed was left for time to consume into the earth. I peered closer and closed my eyes as I let out a sigh escape my slightly parted lips as the cool wind intertwined itself with my dark hair. It was only a coat hanger with a lone coat hanging on it. As if, someone was in need of support and helplessly finding themselves staring out a window.

If Leah had told me she was pregnant and left, I would have needed a hospital. Instead, she was sitting in the armchair and wondering when I was coming home. I was feeling kind of bad, getting her worried with the way I just walked out of the house.

I just continued walking down the road, it was only me, myself and of course, I who was out at this hour. My mind has no thought of where I am going I just prefer the night to the day sometimes to walk around. The time where no one and nothing can interrupt my thoughts, if I were to have any.

I let my mind drift over to Leah, who was waiting at my house right now. Staying up until I get back, I don't know why but I just needed to get some air, go for a walk and clear my filled past capacity head. The cool night breeze feels good against my hot skin as I lift my head and just relax.

What is that? My feet stopped moving as another sound made contact with my sense of hearing. Whatever it is seems to be creating its sound on the fence that surrounds the lot. The sensation hits me and I mentally slap myself for not knowing it's presence on this cool night.

Such cool sensations kind of relax me, like a wave crashing against the rocky shores of First Beach. Where, in the forested part our little child was conceived, not that we knew that we would be parents only about a week after that little intercourse. The sound came at me again and my mind snapped back to figure out what is was.

The sound is nothing but the wind dancing among the thistles. The street is lone with only the remains of where civilization used to take its place, now there is nothing but emptiness. In the dead beat part of town where debris hurry down the roads and sidewalks, where there is no one but myself.

Unless Bella or Renesmee was going to jump out and attack me for being with Leah. The again, both Bella and Renesmee were ticked off at me, finding out I had been having some fun with a certain female wolf and got her pregnant wasn't something they wanted to hear. I couldn't care less though, because if she did anything to hurt Leah, I will hurt them. I just shook my head and went back to my almost empty thoughts.

This part of town is away from La Push and Forks, no one has lived here for year, the sole remains of houses lay still in the night, creaking as the wind whistles through the cracks. The fear in me started calming a little as a thought struck me like lighting.

Then if I am so alone and empty, how do I still have these hidden fears?

_**End.**_

_**I know, this is kind of depressing but I wrote it based off a poem called 'Empty Fears' by Brian Lee. Hope you liked and review!!**_

_**-DarkAngelz200**_


End file.
